


Take Me And Go

by Vorsakh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/pseuds/Vorsakh
Summary: Liam is sick of Theo's jokes and pranks. Theo is just bad at feelings.





	Take Me And Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inzomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inzomnia/gifts).



> From [this](https://i-heart-thiam.tumblr.com/post/170224516652/aprilmallick-liam-just-take-your-things-and) prompt.
> 
> **Liam:** Just take your things and go!
> 
> **Theo:** Fine!
> 
> *picks up Liam and walks out*

“Why are you being so dramatic, Liam?” Theo asked, rolling his eyes.

“Me?  _I'm_  the one being dramatic here?!” Yes, he clearly was. The unnecessary yelling was proof enough.

The younger werewolf was pacing around the room, face red with anger as he muttered some not very nice words regarding Theo, his intellect, and things he could stuff up certain orifices.

“You always,  _always_ manage to embarrass me in front of my friends. Why are you doing that?!”

“Aww, come on, little wolf. If was just a bit of fun. No harm done,” Theo said, trying to placate the other boy.

“No harm done to  _you_ maybe, I'm the one who's the butt of all your jokes. That girl who sits next to me in chem only now stopped laughing everytime she sees me. Don't get me started on that time you dyed my hair  _pink_ and sent the pictures to everyone in school.”

“Liam, relax. Okay fine, the pink hair was a bit too much, but this is nothing that bad.”

“It's not about just this once. It's everything. I can't take you out with me because all you do is mock me and make fun of me and all my stupid friends just join in!”

“Maybe you should replace your friends then.”

“Maybe I should replace  _you_.”

Theo's grin dropped at that, expression turning dark. “Watch it, little wolf. You don't want to make me angry.”

“Oh no,” Liam said with a mocking laugh. “We can't have that now, can we? Wouldn't want to make his highness mad.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Theo asked, glaring at Liam.

“That means that I'm sick of your stupid behavior and jokes and- I'm just- I'm sick of you! You walk around like everyone should just bow to you and do everything you say, but you know what, I'm just- so done with this.”

“Liam-”

“Don't! Just- just go away! I'm tired of having you in my room and taking over my life all the damn time!”

“Hey, c'mon. It was just a joke Liam, and I said I was sorry,” Theo said, trying to control his own temper. Liam was always like this, but he usually dropped the anger fairly quickly when it came to Theo. This time he didn't, and Theo must admit, his words were hurtful.

“No! Just take your things and go!”

“Fine!” Theo yelled back, standing up from his sitting position. He was about to leave the room when he got an idea. It was a stupid idea, simply terrible, and it would probably cost him a limb or two but he was too angry to think straight.

He stepped closer to Liam, bending down slightly and grabbed the beta, throwing him over his shoulder easily.

“What- what the fuck are you doing?!” Liam asked, frozen with shock.

“Taking my things and leaving,” Theo replied, voice surprisingly calm.

Liam threw his hands to the side as they walked through the door, grabbing the door frame and halting Theo.

“Put me down!”

“Liam, I'm just doing what you told me to,” Theo said, trying to keep his voice calm now that his brain started working again.  _What the fuck_ kept flashing through his mind, but what's done is done.

“What- what the hell?”

“You’re mine, little wolf, and I'm not leaving without what's mine,” he said with much more bravado than he actually felt.

“Theo,” Liam said softly, in contrast to his earlier yelling and whining.  _Abort abort abort,_ his mind supplied unhelpfully. “Let me down and we can talk.”

“No,” Theo said, trying to step forward again. Liam held strong, stopping Theo from moving any further. “Let go, Liam. If you break the door frame, you're the one who's got to explain it to your mother.”

“See?! That's what I meant! My parents treat you like some prince! You never even have to clean even though it's your room too!” Theo took advantage of Liam's rant, moving swiftly forward before the beta noticed his slack grip on the door frame.

“Hey! No! Put me down!” Liam yelled as Theo made his way down the stairs. It was trickier than he thought, the added weight disrupting his balance. Liam grabbed the back of Theo's shirt as they jostled down the stairs, too preoccupied with keeping himself from falling to try and grab the handrail.

“Nah. As I said, I'm just doing what you told me too.”

“I'm not yours,” Liam hissed, causing Theo to skip a step. They landed hard on the floor, luckily Theo on his two feet and Liam relatively unharmed other than bumping his forehead into Theo's back. It was a strong back though.

Theo growled and moved to the couch, throwing Liam onto it, causing him to jump up slightly. The angry flush softened into a soft pink dusting over his nose and cheeks and his hair was messy from being held upside down. Theo flashed his eyes and crawled over Liam, caging him beneath him.

“Oh, but you are, Liam,” he said, pressing his nose to Liam’s pulse point. “You’re mine.”

Liam’s pulse jumped, causing Theo to rumble happily deep in his chest. The elation Theo felt was short-lived, as he watched Liam’s face break into a huge grin that promised no good.

“You were jealous!”

“What? No-”

“Yes you were! All this time- you were jealous of my _friends_? Seriously?”

“No- Liam-” why was he losing control of this situation?

Liam laughed happily, all traces of anger gone. “Oh my god, I should’ve known. You’re such an idiot.”

“Hey!” Theo growled, moving to get off the couch. Two strong arms stopped him by wrapping around his shoulders.

“Oh, no. You’re not running away from this, Mr. Raeken.”

“Liam, let go-”

“Hah! Like you did? Not gonna happen. Now, listen here you jerk. If you think playing pranks on me is the way to say you like me, you’re much more immature than I thought.”

Theo could feel his eyes sting slightly, horrified at how close to tears he was. How did this situation escalate so quickly? Why won’t Liam just let him go so he could suffer in peace?

“Hey, why are you looking like that?” Liam asked, frowning slightly. He moved one hand to cup Theo's cheek. Could he stop giving him such mixed signals?!

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean that. I was just really upset and you're-" he paused, looking up at Theo thoughtfully. "You're very good at making me angry."

"Great," Theo snarled. "Let me go."

"No! That's not- I just- hey stop moving-" Theo tried to struggle away while Liam wrapped his arms and legs around him like a koala. They wrestled and rolled until they fell off the couch, landing painfully on the floor.

Theo groaned in pain. The fall wasn't that high, obviously, but Liam's weight and sharp elbows hurt enough.

"Hah!" Liam cried, moving to straddle Theo's waist and braced himself on his elbows. His face was seriously too close to Theo's. "You can't run now," he said, smiling.

"Watch me," Theo said, raising his hands to Liam's shoulders. He intended to push him away but he got sidetracked. Liam's eyes were looking right into his.

"Theo," Liam said. His voice was too soft. Was he trying to let him down gently? "You were right," he said.

Theo would be mortified, later, at how fast his heart was beating. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Well, you-" Liam was blushing, actually _blushing_ , not the angry flush Theo was used to seeing. "You said I was, you know, yours. And you have a really lousy way of showing you care, just letting you know, but I'm-"

Theo cut him off by pressing their lips together. The distance between them was so small, and Liam's voice was kind of shrill when he was babbling, he was just doing what was rational. That's all.

Except, he was enjoying this way too much. Kissing Liam. And Liam seemed to enjoy it as well, judging by the enthusiast way he licked into Theo's mouth and moaned what was supposed to be his name. 

Okay, Liam _did_ admit Theo was right, that Liam was his. It was only fair of Theo to admit he was jealous.


End file.
